


Let Them Be Happy

by Kaykat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Recall, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykat/pseuds/Kaykat
Summary: It’s been two years. The boys get a day off.This is nothing but gross love. I just want them to be happy.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Let Them Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be something different but then this happened. This is the first fic I have posted, so let me know if there is wild errors because I only read it over once.  
> Thanks!

It has been two years. It is amazing what can happen in two years. Two years since he decided to join back up with Overwatch. Two years since his life shifted in a major way. Jesse wouldn’t change a thing in the past two years. There have been some close calls - some too close for comfort. It was a messy, chaotic, dirty, brilliant, dangerous, beautiful, and wonderful two years.  
  
Some things could have gone a little -maybe a lot- smoother, but all of those things brought Jesse, Hanzo, and Genji right here, right now.  
  
Jesse only half pays attention to the brothers talking about where to go for lunch. His japanese was getting much better, but not good enough to be able to completely follow along when they forgot to slow down for his sake.  
  
It was a nice sunny day with just enough wind to keep it the perfect temperature. The clouds in the sky were fluffy and made shapes. Jesse watched a sheep dog sailing slowly through the sky.  
  
He absentmindedly sipped at his coffee. The three stopped at their favorite cafe and decided to sit outside for a short while. They have the rest of the week off before all of them are headed off again. All three purposely did not think about what they were doing after today. Days like this were not as sparse as they had once been, but Jesse made sure to take advantage of them when they came up.  
  
Genji clearing his throat brought Jesse back into the conversation. Both of them looked at him, and he made an “uhhhh” noise as if he was thinking of what to say. He had no idea what to say.  
  
Hanzo’s lips twitched as he asked, “Were you paying any attention?” Hanzo had a very purposefully neutral face, but the two years of history between them let Jesse see he was having to work for that face.  
  
Jesse slowly pointed to the sky and mumbled, “There was a cloud that looked like a dog.”  
  
There was a pause.  
  
Then both the brothers broke. Genji laughed loud and immediately put his face in his hands. Jesse was glad, not for the first time today, that he had decided not to wear his face mask. He could see Genji’s face while he tried to stifle his laughter.  
  
Hanzo put his hand on Jesse’s. Jesse was glad, not for the first time in the past 10 minutes, that Hanzo was even here. Hanzo also had his head down, laughing quieter than his brother. His shoulders were shaking and he shook his head. He looked up at Jesse, his loose hair framed his face and it took his breath away. Vaguely, Jesse realized he must have had the dumbest smile on his face.  
  
Hanzo smiled at Jesse as if he was worth something. Jesse was beginning to think just maybe he could allow himself to think that too. Once again, Jesse found himself sending a quick thank you to who or whatever allowed him and Hanzo to find each other and end up here.  
  
It took an extra second for Jesse to understand that Hanzo had said something.  
  
“Umm, yeah, the deli sounds great!” Jesse answered Hanzo, pretending that he was a functioning human at this moment. He very much was not distracted by everything that was Hanzo right now. Nope.  
  
Jesse couldn’t even fool himself. He probably would have said yes to whatever Hanzo wanted right now. They simply smiled at each other for an extra second, content to just live in the moment. Eventually, Hanzo squeezed their joined hands before letting go and standing to throw away the empty cups.  
  
Wiping actual tears from his eyes, Genji stood. He gave a few more chuckles before finally meeting Jesse’s eyes. “You’ll be the death of me one day. I swear,” Genji gave a content sigh, ”Come on, I'm craving a tuna sandwich.” Jesse followed behind the brothers as they made their way to their favorite deli on the corner.  
  
Two years. It took two years to get here and Jesse wouldn’t change a single damn thing. He took a steadying breath, reining in the emotions that wanted him to run and skip and yell with joy.  
  
Instead he took a large step to wiggle in between the two and threw his arms around them both. He pulled them close and looked back up to the sky. “It looked just like a sheep dog, you both missed out.”


End file.
